


enlace

by wiseong



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Depression, M/M, i'm sorry i just know write in portuguese
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 15:16:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6525451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wiseong/pseuds/wiseong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(você não sabe se aguenta a resposta)<br/>(porque você sabe que ele te ama)<br/>(e é por isso que te perdoou)</p><p>— 10 anos depois, Akaashi e Bokuto tem um jantar. Um carrega nos ombros a culpa por ter partido, o outro ainda acha que pode dar certo </p>
            </blockquote>





	enlace

**Author's Note:**

> ↳ baseada na "canção de engate", de tiago bittencourt;  
> ↳ trigger warning para menção de crises depressivas;  
> ↳ você pode estranhar a segunda pessoa, mas é assim mesmo, segue em frente;  
> ↳ bom proveito ♡

É engraçado,

você fita o rapaz com seus olhos escuros, nebulosos, inquisitivos e parece que existe algum tipo de pergunta, algo que você quer saber. É confuso, como um sonho, mas a bebida fez isso — foi o vinho? foi a dose de uísque depois? foi a macarronada ao molho pesto? — e você ri tolamente, risada vazia e frouxa, e ele ri também, ri porque adora ouvir a maneira como sua voz soa, sempre tão bonita, uma canção terna em meio ao frio inverno. Ele tem saudades de ti, Keiji, ele tem tanta, tanta saudade e você achou que não sentiria — era só um jantar para falar dos velhos tempos — mas percebe agora que seus lábios se curvaram inconscientemente quando o viu. Porque ele está ainda mais bonito, meu bem, os cabelos claros mais curtos, os olhos mais brilhantes, cheios de experiência mesclada ao velho espírito expansivo. Ele é todo energia, não é isso?, não foi sempre assim, pico atrás de pico — mas um pico precisa das quedas para atingir o seu auge e você sempre lidou bem com isso, não foi?

 

Ele lhe sorri, trazendo uma taça de vinho, e você nega.

 

— Acho que já estou tonto o bastante — desculpa-se solenemente, e ele faz que tudo bem, deixa a taça ao seu alcance porque ele te conhece. Não que você seja um viciado, veja bem, você nunca foi, mas vinho é vinho e está ali e você está bem, não está? Então você aceita porque a situação pede, porque é só um pouco de vinho, porque está tudo bem. Bokuto faz o mesmo, seu sorriso brilhante que você observa com atenção, todos os detalhes absorvidos com ternura. Você o ama — sempre amou — mas nunca lhe disse isso.

 

Por quê, Keiji? Por que você fugiu quando tudo se tornou forte demais?

 

Memórias são confusas, dispersas, e vocês vão falando, perguntando um ao outro sobre o quê aconteceu com o rapaz do piercing na língua ou qual é o time que se destaca hoje em dia.  _ Você lembra do baixinho que ficava pulando? _ , Bokuto comentou,  _ o que será que aconteceu com aquele que tinha um piercing na língua? Sempre achei aquilo nojento _ , você dizia e ele lhe sorri, a face corada pelo vinho e entusiasmo e, provavelmente, embaraço.

 

— Você achava? Sempre achei que aquilo ficaria bem em você.

 

Seu rosto cora, meu querido, porque você nunca conseguiu se acostumar aos elogios que ele lhe fazia, antes e agora, sobre as suas qualidades, todos os pontos positivos de ser Akaashi Keiji. Ele gostava de falar do seu espírito sério, da maneira como você se mantinha firme tal como uma âncora nas piores tempestades, do seu talento em ler outras pessoas e, a pior parte de todas, sobre como você era  _ bonito _ . Era terrível, para não dizer embaraçoso, e você tenta se esquivar, olhando para baixo, bebendo seu vinho, imaginando se a ausência de resposta seria o bastante para ele procurar outro tópico. Não é. Bokuto bebe o vinho dele, acabando com a bebida, e deposita o cálice no balcão, onde vocês estão com os braços apoiados, na mesma direção, e isso é perigoso.

Tão perigoso.

Mas seu corpo não consegue entrar em alerta instintivamente.

 

— Sério — ele insiste, sorriso terno — na verdade, você fica bem com qualquer coisa. 

— Pare com essa bobagem — você diz, mas ele não pára. E você não sabe se quer que ele pare ou se apenas quer que ele mude de assunto porque há mais coisas por trás. Você sabe que ele não está apenas te dizendo o quão bonito você é.

 

Ele está te dizendo que te ama.

E você queria não saber disso, mas infelizmente sua melhor habilidade sempre foi essa leitura primorosa do emocional de outras pessoas — sempre foi bom demais para o seu próprio bem.

 

Vocês ficam em silêncio por um segundo — ou talvez um milênio de segundos —, olhos perdidos nos próprios cálices vazios, mãos hesitantes, insegurança e incerteza. Sua respiração é baixa e pesada, estranha demais para o seu ritmo demais, mas familiar — ela lhe lembra da juventude, dos momentos roubados após os jogos, de quando vocês dormiam lado a lado nos dias de concentração e se encaravam antes de dormir. E às vezes os toques eram tantos, e você queria desaparecer, perdido e confuso, mas queria ficar ali, se tornando cada vez mais real pelas mãos de Bokuto.

 

Como isso desmoronou, Keiji?

 

— Faz muito tempo — você diz subitamente, tom fraco e morno, porque não há muito o quê dizer. Faz muito tempo. É triste pensar nisso de certa forma, mas também reconfortante. Todas essas coisas, todas elas ganharam esse tom turvo e opaco, e filtros alaranjados. 

— Sim — Bokuto concorda, olhos fixos em ti, olhos grandes, olhos penetrantes, olhos de uma coruja a espreitar curiosamente o seu objeto — faz muito tempo. Não te vejo desde… wow. O dia da formatura?

— O dia da formatura. — essa referência foi um golpe.

 

Não foi inocente.

Não foi uma frase solta e aleatória.

Foi uma lembrança feita para te testar, minar suas defesas, evocar aquela lembrança que você escondeu de si mesmo por tanto tempo a ponto de ela ter se tornado um hábito, como um esqueleto no armário. Você tem vários esqueletos, meu querido, acumulados ano após ano, porque há um preço para cada boa habilidade que as pessoas possuem e você é  _ cheio _ das boas habilidades. Você pagou preços muito altos, e agora encara Bokuto com suspeita.

 

— Você me chamou para falar sobre? Aproveitando que eu voltei para a cidade? — sua pergunta é direta, franca, sem ameaças. Só a curiosidade de um velho amigo.

— Não exatamente — ele dá de ombros — na verdade, eu tinha pensado em convidar todo mundo. Kuroo está em uma cidade por perto, e acho que o resto do time também. Mas… eu queria te ver. E você respondeu a mensagem.

— Sim — sua cabeça meneia positivamente, de um modo tão vago — eu só deveria ir para casa.

— Não há trens nesse momento — Bokuto diz, arqueando as sobrancelhas — há dez minutos, a prefeitura decretou as vias interditadas. Por conta da nevasca.

 

Suas sobrancelhas se franzem e você ri.

Baixo, suave, até mesmo bobo.

 

— Foi de propósito escolher essa noite? Você olhou a previsão do tempo antes para saber que dia ficaria mais fácil me trancar em sua casa? — e a sugestão lhe soa ridícula quando sai de sua voz, mas logo ganha contornos palpáveis. Não poderia ser, poderia? Bokuto não faria isso, não ele, não quando você o conhecia por ser o oposto de manipulador. Ele te encara, sério.

— Estou apenas aproveitando a ocasião, mas não — admite com certo ar divertido — seria uma boa ideia, não? Seria um ato bastante premeditado. Soa como um psicopata. É esse o conceito que você tem de mim, Keiji?

— N- — e sua voz falha, mas você insiste, reiniciando, tentando de novo — não. Eu não penso esse tipo de coisa de você. Nunca pensei.

— Eu sei que não — e como pode ser que ele fale tão levemente, a voz tão suave, como ar fresco em um dia de primavera? É difícil respirar quando se pensa nisso, porque é ísso, é tão, tão difícil, porque ele, de todas as pessoas, não deveria te tratar assim, como se tivesse  _ saudades _ , como se vocês tivessem tido um rompimento  _ amigável _ .

 

E você quer perguntar sobre isso,

mas está com tanto, tanto, tanto,  _ tanto _ medo. 

 

(você não sabe se aguenta a resposta)

(porque você sabe que ele te ama)

(e é por isso que te perdoou)

 

— Keiji — e Bokuto raramente usa seu primeiro nome, mas quando usa, de certo modo, o mundo inteiro parece pausar — está tudo bem. Faz tempo demais. Eu só queria saber como você estava. 

— Eu estou bem — sua resposta é honesta, convenhamos. O trabalho vai bem, de fato, ainda que você não tenha permanecido no voleibol como profissional. Não porque detestasse, oh, não, mas a vida tem dessas coisas e simplesmente lhe conduziu para outros caminhos. E no resto, bem, o quê dizer? Nada mais importa realmente.

— O trabalho? Família? Está namorando alguém? — o tom de Bokuto soa despreocupado, como uma conversa casual.

 

Você nunca teve realmente muito interesse pelas conversas casuais, teve?

Embora fosse bom nelas.

 

— Não — admite com sinceridade — sem namoro. Só trabalho.

— Workaholic? Keiji, Keiji, você vai acabar morrendo por causa disso — Bokuto brinca e lá está o primeiro nome de novo, essa sensação de mundo parar e se desfragmentar ao redor de vocês e o fato que ganhava ares opressivos de que ninguém conseguia realmente falar sobre o quê importava.

 

Sobre a noite de formatura.

Sobre como vocês deram errado.

Sobre como você aceitara a taça de vinho a mais mesmo sabendo que precisava acordar no dia seguinte, que nem deveria ter ido ali, que não deveria estar agora fitando os lábios do seu  _ amigo _ e pensando em beijá-lo. Como beijou antes, repetidas vezes, mas faz tanto tempo que você nem mesmo consegue se lembrar qual era o sabor. Era bom, isso você sabe, mas tinha gosto de quê? Como era exatamente a sensação das mãos dele lhe percorrendo o corpo? Você não consegue lembrar, por mais que tenha se agarrado às essas memórias nos seus piores dias, quando lá fora o mundo girava e você não conseguia escapar da sua própria mente.

 

— Eu achava que você estava com raiva de mim — você admite, exausto, fraco e com medo, os olhos esquadrinhando Bokuto, incertos. Ele te devolve o olhar, e você não consegue não admirar a maneira como ele parece elegante à sua maneira, constituído de orgulho quase infantil.

— Eu fiquei — ele diz, dando de ombros e, finalmente, você percebe. Ele está cansado. Ele está completamente, integralmente, inteiramente  _ exausto _ . Você o quebrou, meu querido, e ele se refez e agora ele está outra vez completo na sua frente, mas e agora? Como se faz para não quebrá-lo outra vez? — mas eu fui estúpido. Eu não percebi.

— Do quê está falando? — você franze as sobrancelhas, vagamente confuso, mas talvez seja apenas o vinho, ou então o nervosismo dominando todo seu senso de lógica. Ele sorri fracamente, e decide acabar com a garrafa, colocando mais bebida nos cálices de ambos. Agora você tem mais bebida em sua taça, mas a garrafa está vazia, e Bokuto começa a beber da dele.

— Sei lá. Nós éramos só garotos, sabe? — Bokuto inicia, tentando escolher as palavras com cuidado, e é curioso, porque normalmente ele diz as coisas já dizendo. Ora, como explicar? Ele diz o que tem que dizer, vibrante e sincero, e agora mesmo sob efeito da bebida, ele parece querer ter todo o cuidado, sem querer usar as sentenças erradas — nós não fazíamos ideia do que estávamos fazendo. Era só… divertido. Mas se gostar é diferente, não é? Isso meio que ficou… grande? Sim. Ficou tão grande. E eu achei que tinha te assustado.

 

Meio que sim.

_ Mas não era culpa sua _ , você pensou, fitando sua taça com culpa.  _ Não era sua culpa _ , você quis dizer,  _ que eu fosse covarde demais para entender e aceitar isso _ . Mas não conseguiu, garganta se trancando, de modo que você precisou respirar fundo para dizer algo, tentando proferir as melhores palavras que vieram à sua mente.

 

— Eu estava gostando de você, Koutarou. — e é a primeira vez que você admite isso em voz alta — eu… eu realmente estava. Gostando tipo… eu não sei.  _ Gostando _ .

 

É assustador, não é?

Você tão acostumado a ler todas essas pessoas, sabendo de antemão quais dos seus colegas gostavam de quais só porque eles usavam perfumes diferentes, falavam das amadas em tom afetado, se preocupavam subitamente com a flor que iriam comprar, o cabelo que não estava realmente arrumado, o tempo livre que precisavam arrumar e, de repente, você que está ali exposto, meu anjo, vulnerável, pronto para ser analisado por Bokuto. Você que se escondeu atrás da sua máscara construída de indiferença e polidez agora já não tem mais para onde correr. 

 

Você nunca conseguiu fugir de si mesmo.

Você nunca conseguiu fugir do seu melhor amigo e capitão.

 

(e é por isso que sua alma se partiu em fragmentos

porque quanto mais você fugiu

mais você se feriu)

 

— É bom saber disso — Bokuto murmura, incerto. Você percebe que ele não esperava ouvir isso. Você sabe que ele achou que você conseguiria fugir mais uma vez, se esquivar com a sua usual elegância, mas as armas foram entregues. Ele suspira — eu também. Céus, foi intenso, não foi? Eu lembro que um dia eu acordei e só…  _ queria _ . Tanto. O dia depois da formatura foi péssimo. Eu queria morrer.

 

_ Eu também. _

Mas você não tem coragem de falar sobre isso, certo? Você não vai também. Seu amigo é um anjo feito de luz, olhos brilhantes e espírito feito de energia, você não quer infectar essa coisa boa com tudo que você é. Sua dor e seu fardo, as noites insones e os dias estranhos, vazio e apatia, você não vai falar sobre. A faculdade é um borrão em sua cabeça, algo que você fez sem saber exatamente como, roupas embrulhadas debaixo da cama e a estranha percepção de que você não  _ era _ aquilo, mas  _ estava _ sendo aquela bagunça.

 

Você não quer dizer isso ao Bokuto.

Você não quer preocupá-lo.

 

Você está melhor. Ou estava, até essa maldita noite e revirar nas piores e melhores lembranças ao mesmo tempo. E é difícil pensar racionalmente, porque ele está a um passo dos seus dedos e você não consegue  _ lembrar _ . A pele dele ainda é macia ao toque? Ele ainda sente cócegas nos mesmos pontos? Ele ainda lhe faria rir baixinho quando lhe beijasse a espinha, de baixo para cima? 

 

— Já passou — você diz e sabe que não importa. As coisas passam, mas continuam ali, marcas que se gravam em seus padrões. Hábitos que florescem a partir de traumas, medos repentinos que se intrometem em seu cotidiano. E, de repente, você percebe que não consegue mais respirar quando algo ativa uma lembrança de dez anos atrás. O passado sempre volta, ainda que seja na forma de demônio com correntes nos pés, e o passado sempre carrega um maldito sorriso de quem quer ver o circo pegar fogo — você tem alguém?

— Não — ele responde imediatamente, talvez imediatamente demais, e você comprime os lábios, bebendo o resto do vinho. Bokuto prossegue, um pouco menos firme — nada nunca durou muito tempo. Eu… enfim. Não.

 

Você está melhor.

Você está bêbado.

Vocês não tem merda nenhuma para fazer.

 

(e a neve cai lá fora e nem ir embora você pode)

 

— Me beija.

Bokuto pisca os olhos, atordoado. É tão súbito e mesmo você não consegue acreditar nas palavras que diz, estranhas, ordem e pedido ao mesmo tempo, por favor, por favor, vamos parar de falar do passado, vamos parar por aqui antes que fique tão depressivo que você comece a lembrar dos piores dias — aqueles com os remédios, aqueles que você olha para baixo, aqueles que você lutou contra tudo para se manter, agulhas e enfermeiras segurando seus braços — e você quer calor.

 

— Q-quê? — ele faz e você desmorona.

 

(e seu corpo treme de frio, mas o lugar está tão quente)

 

— Me beija — você repete, cabeça tonta, suas mãos se estendendo na direção de Bokuto, procurando pela gravata dele. Maldito seja, usando roupa social quando ele sabe o quanto você gosta disso, o quanto você  _ ama _ quando ele usava as roupas mais bem arrumadinhas para lhe dar o prazer de desarrumá-las uma por uma, botão por botão, puxando a gravata na sua direção. E ele vem.

 

Essa é a melhor parte.

 

Ele vem.

Ele não questiona, ele não lhe rejeita, ele nada diz a respeito, ele só vem, impulsionado para frente, os lábios dele encontrando os seus em um instante confuso, e você quase chora porque era assim, era  _ exatamente assim _ . Há gosto de vinho, claro, e talvez manjericão pelo jantar, mas há algo que é só ele que tem e mais ninguém, o sabor no qual você se viciou mais de dez anos atrás e precisou aprender a viver sem. É tão doloroso, tão horrível a maneira como o corpo dele lhe faz se sentir, como uma doença que não tem cura, mas uma doença que você precisa ter porque ela te faz esquecer todas as outras do seu corpo e sua mente.

 

E os lábios de Bokuto deslizam pelo seu pescoço, língua passando pelos pontos sensíveis que lhe fazem ofegar, e é engraçado como ele ainda lembra de todas essas coisas, como se tivesse estudado a sua anatomia um dia antes. Talvez ele tenha essas lembranças melhor que você, de forma mais nítida, ou talvez esteja apenas seguindo o instinto, se guiando pela memória muscular. Não importa, porque você faz o mesmo, suas mãos passeando pelo dorso dele, os dedos desabotoando os botões, abrindo a camisa, expondo o peito, e você quase ri porque a sensação de vê-lo mais exposto sempre lhe provoca essa reação. Porque ele sempre ruboriza e é tão  _ adorável _ , Bokuto todo confiante, capitão do time, cheio de entusiasmo e consciente demais a respeito de si, ficando  _ vermelho _ toda vez que você o tocava. Era lindo, tão, tão,  _ tão _ lindo e você não conseguia não sorrir, rindo baixinho, e você se pergunta como foi capaz de ter aberto mão disso há tanto tempo.

 

É porque era como abismo.

Algo tão bom não poderia vir sem uma boa dose de veneno junto.

 

A respiração dele se torna arfante à medida que os beijos se intensificam, sua camisa se abrindo, seus ombros expostos, seu corpo pressionado contra o balcão. Ele se apóia nessa bancada, a mão esbarra no seu cálice e ele cai, derramando as últimas gotas de vinho, deslizando pela madeira até se partir no chão. Nenhum de vocês se importa — é apenas vidro espalhado no chão e no dia seguinte Bokuto vai pisar nele sem querer e dizer que está tudo bem, repelindo todas as suas advertências sobre infecções, e ele realmente ficará bem —, concentrados demais nas roupas um do outro, camisas e gravatas, calças sociais que caem assim que os cintos se soltam com a ajuda de suas mãos empenhadas.

 

Ele lhe puxa pela gravata, guiando-lhe até a sala, onde caem em cima do sofá, seu corpo sobre o dele, sentado no colo, as pernas prendendo seu corpo entre elas. É tão  _ próximo _ e ao mesmo tempo que tudo é familiar — cheiro, sabor, a sensação dos cabelos dele entre seus dedos —, há algo de novo — a camisa é chique demais, há novas marcas em seu corpo, os gestos são menos atrapalhados dos que os que eram feitos na juventude de vocês. São agora homens adultos, e agora você pára, ofegante, encarando Bokuto, face corada e brilhante.

 

— O quê houve…? — ele pergunta, nota de preocupação, e seu riso é leve, tão leve quanto uma pluma, todo cintilante.

— Você ficaria bem com um piercing de língua também — é o que você diz, brincando, mas sem deixar de ser sério. Ele ficaria bem, porque ele ficaria bem com  _ qualquer _ coisa, porque aos seus olhos ele é absolutamente encantador. E admitir isso para si mesmo lhe alivia um pouco, o seu fardo de dez anos se atenuando lentamente.

— Considerarei a ideia — ele responde, em tom fingido e pomposo, as mãos dele passeando pelas suas coxas, olhos fixos nos seus e você quase se derrete, pensando em como é bom tê-lo debaixo de si, em como você sentia  _ falta _ disso. 

 

E ele lhe beija o pescoço, mordiscando o lóbulo da orelha direita, respiração chiada e pesada, descompasso e toques quase que desesperados. Você fecha os olhos, se deixando entregar, e isso é difícil, meu Deus, por que há essa dúvida consumindo a sua alma em seu interior, todos os os fantasmas do seu pesado, mas não— 

 

_ Não _ .

 

Lá fora, a neve caía e aqui era quente,  _ Bokuto _ era quente, e você aprofundou o beijo, mordendo o lábio inferior dele, seus quadris comprimindo os deles ansiosos por mais fricção, o quê ele lhe dá e você o beija outra vez, grato por isso. Você lembra, meu querido? De como ele te deixava sem fôlego no vestiário, depois que todos iam embora, dizendo que  _ vamos fechar a quadra mesmo, não se preocupe? _ Ele está tão excitado, todo  _ duro _ , e você pode sentir através do tecido da boxer, sensação essa que você havia quase esquecido como era. Há dias ruins que você toca a si mesmo e tenta lembrar exatamente disso, da maneira como Bokuto se excitava debaixo de ti, em como você perdia qualquer controle querendo ter tudo dele em suas mãos, mas agora não é mais um dia ruim, não é uma crise, você não está sozinho. É real e você ergue os olhos para Bokuto, olhos escuros e brilhantes, carregados de desejo, e ele lhe sorri e o sorriso lhe quebra outra vez porque não há somente luxúria ali, mas outra coisa também.

 

Há gentileza, Keiji.

Há tudo aquilo que ele nunca deixou de ter dentro de si.

 

(você não merece isso, merece?)

 

Seus dedos deslizam pelo cós da peça dele, esfomeados, e ele respira tão profundamente, o suspiro exalando dos lábios, e é por instinto que você sabe que ele mais do que autoriza, ele  _ quer _ isso, esse movimento dos seus dedos abaixando a peça, deixando-o vulnerável e exposto da cintura para baixo. É um pouco difícil se mover, afastando-se dele — o que arranca grunhidos de insatisfação por parte de Bokuto —, seu corpo se abaixando até que seus joelhos tocam o chão, as pernas de Bokuto entre seu corpo. Você lembra, meu bem? Quando você fez isso pela primeira vez, em uma tarde de verão, e foi tão, tão embaraçoso, você mal sabia o quê estava fazendo. Mas agora suas mãos são mais experientes e Bokuto lhe sorri, bochechas quentes e coradas, e ele inclina a cabeça para trás, expondo todo o pescoço, e você precisa se controlar para não subir e beijá-lo ali, exatamente ali, porque é tão  _ bom. _

 

Bokuto todo é bom, para dizer a verdade.

 

Porém você se controla, e suas mãos envolvem a ereção, começando a masturbá-lo — rigidez e calor, brasa aquecida a lhe queimar por dentro. Ele solta um ruído extasiado, quase como um ganido, mas é tão baixinho, tão insignificante, e você mal tocou, mas mesmo assim lhe serve de estimulante para que você continue, o ritmo inicialmente devagar e depois mais intenso, mais rápido, mais  _ tudo _ , exatamente como dez anos atrás, mas ainda assim novo — porque há menos culpa adolescente, há muita história. Então, sua língua que faz o percurso.

 

Era salgado assim, Keiji?

Você o lambe e o beija e desliza a língua por todo o comprimento, recebendo como reação quase que automática os dedos agitados dele entre os seus cabelos, incentivando-lhe, quase que implorando para quê por favor não pare não pare  _ não pare _ , vírgula esquecida, sabor de sal a preencher todas as papilas, e, merda, como é que você aguentou viver sem isso por todos esses anos? Como você quase esqueceu de como era ter o pênis de Bokuto entre seus lábios, da sensação de glória que lhe preenchia quando você erguia os olhos e o via de olhos semicerrados, quase sem conseguir respirar, peito arfante porque  _ você  _ provocava isso? Ele era o capitão e todos o amavam, mas o amor dele, meu querido, era todo seu. Você quem fazia a cabeça dele se virar toda vez que entrava em algum lugar, e você era quem o tocava exatamente nas áreas certas. 

 

Era doce assim?

Não o gosto em si, mas a sensação — essa de envolvê-lo em sua boca, chupá-lo até que sua mandíbula doesse, e é engraçado, não é? Você estava de joelhos, meu querido, entregue ao Bokuto como um servo ao seu senhor, mas você nunca se sentiu mais poderoso em toda sua vida. E ele gemeu, meu Deus, como ele gemeu, mais baixinho do que se podia esperar, e você sabia que estava  _ doendo _ para ele, que ele  _ queria _ gozar logo, por favor, só vá rápido, agora e agora de novo, vá de uma vez para lhe dar alívio— 

 

(mas você sorriu

e havia maldade em seu sorriso)

 

— Não ainda — você disse então, brincando com a ponta do pênis, seus dentes aparecendo em seu sorriso. Ele quase ri, porque compreende.

 

Ele odiava — sempre odiou — o fato de amar quando você fazia.

Quando você lhe dava tudo, meu bem, o seu corpo e seu espírito, todo inteiro, todo de uma vez, e ainda assim o controle era  _ seu _ . Como isso acontecia? Como podia uma pessoa submissa ser o rei? Mas esse era você, alma quieta e penetrante, e agora você dizia se e quando seu melhor amigo e capitão podia gozar. E ele não podia. Ponto final. Nós todos sabemos que, no fim, ele sempre lhe ouviria.

 

Você sobe, como que engatinhando, ajeitando-se outra vez no colo de Bokuto, e ele lhe encara, olhos carregados de expectativa e desejo e irritação — provavelmente porque era dolorido ser proibido de alcançar esse auge, mas você lhe ajudará, não ajudará? E quando finalmente isso ocorrer, a recompensa será gloriosa, maior do que Bokuto poderia querer. 

 

— Isso é perverso, você sabe — Bokuto diz, e você lhe envolve com os braços, rindo e quando você ri, é pior do que qualquer coisa terrível e suja que vocês tenham feito juntos, porque todo o rosto dele pára, se avermelhando, e tudo o que ele consegue fazer é te observar por esses segundos, quase como se você fosse a Pietà.

 

Não é horrível?

A maneira como ele te ama?

 

Você o beija, mordiscando o lábio inferior, e ele retribui, olhos fechados e os dedos dele deslizando pelas suas coxas nuas, tão suave que você mal sentiria em qualquer outro dia, mas hoje,  _ agora _ , você sente, você definitivamente  _ sente _ porque tudo é demais, tudo é muita coisa, os dedos dele que você segura agora entre os seus, entrelaçados, e beija-os também, cada um dos dedos, todos os dez com devoção absoluta.

 

— Você tem, suponho? — sua voz é baixa e rouca, e Bokuto franze as sobrancelhas, como que tentando entender — não me diga que teremos que tentar óleo de soja.

 

—  _ Ah _ — Bokuto beija-lhe rapidamente, estalar de lábios — tenho. Não temos mais dezesseis anos. 

 

Você se acomoda ao lado, dando-lhe espaço para se levantar, e Bokuto se ergue, seu corpo tão mais robusto que o seu, mãos grandes que você sempre adorou beijar, coxas torneadas pelos anos de prática. Ele se locomove da sala e some no final do corredor, e você sorri porque fazia tempo que não o via assim, se movimentando seminu. Não durou nem um minuto, sim, mas é o bastante para que sua mente seja inundada por lembranças vagas, coisas que aconteceram há anos e anos, o primeiro beijo e a primeira vez que vocês decidiram ir-até-a-terceira-base, o que quer que fosse isso. Todas as primeiras vezes foram desastres absolutos, mas é bom lembrar delas, porque é um tempo onde sua culpa ainda não havia infectado as memórias com esse filtro distorcido.

 

Bokuto volta arremessando um frasco de lubrificante e três ou quatro cartelas de camisinhas no sofá, visão que lhe faz erguer as sobrancelhas. Ele se senta ao seu lado, tão próximo, suas mãos prontas para remover a própria camisa de vez, cujos botões você abriu.

 

— Não — você pede, puxando-o pela gravata desalinhada — mantenha. 

 

Ele vem, corpo dele sobre o seu, até que vocês se olhem nos olhos, as mãos dele apoiadas no encosto do sofá onde você apoiou sua cabeça. Você pisca os olhos, absorvendo cada um daqueles traços, algo que você nunca enjoou.

 

— Venha — sua voz, Keiji, tem jeito de quem manda, mas não de quem manda. Isso faz sentido? É só porque há ordens e ordens e imperadores e reis e presidentes e há quem seja obedecido porque é temido ou simplesmente porque é  _ amado _ . Aos olhos de Bokuto, você é um rei e cada pedido seu é uma ordem, então como negar? Faz sentido que vocês se sintam vassalos e senhores ao mesmo tempo? — só… venha. Agora. 

 

Bokuto mantém, então, a camisa, a gravata e o sorriso malicioso em seu rosto quando pega o lubrificante. Você reconhece o cheiro de alguma flagrância de frutas — isso seria morango? Bokuto e suas coisas-com-cheiro. Você torce intimamente para que ele, pelo menos e pelo amor de Deus, não tivesse comprado a camisinha que brilhava no escuro —, e em seguida vem a sensação dos dedos a entrar, um — oh meu Deus — e você ofega.

 

— Tudo bem? — Bokuto indaga, parecendo honestamente preocupado, e você lhe devolve com um aceno de cabeça,  _ por favor, só siga em frente _ , e ele entende, desacelerando o movimento independente do quão excitados e agoniados vocês dois estejam.

 

Um — e o vai e vem é quase insuportável, excitação dolorosa e pulsante, e logo você se torna quase que incapaz de manter os olhos abertos porque todas as suas energias devem se direcionar a sentir isso, só isso e mais nada. Dois — por que tudo era  _ tanto _ ? Por que você estava quase chorando só por esses dois dedos? Bokuto estende os dedos da outra mão, tocando sua ereção, e  _ meu Deus _ , é demais, demais, demais, você o quer, mas  _ ainda não _ — porque essa expectativa cheia de aflição lhe é boa, como uma dor que você necessita para lembrar que está vivo. Três — tudo está úmido, cheiro de morango e sexo, suas coxas tão escorregadias, os dedos dele deslizando e ele está se masturbando agora, as duas mãos trabalhando tão agilmente que se você não fosse o amante, bem, observar isso teria sido um deleite. 

 

Quem está no controle aqui? Você não saberia dizer.

Isso não importa mais, importa?

 

— Você fica tão bonito assim, Keiji — Bokuto lhe diz, parando com os próprios dedos por um momento, lhe admirando por esse tempo. Ele está sendo franco e você sabe que ele nunca vai parar com essas declarações constantes, elogios que você nunca conseguiu descobrir como lidar. Mas ele nunca precisou que você soubesse como responder a eles, meu querido.

 

Ele só queria que você  _ ouvisse. _

 

Seu corpo treme quando ele se inclina sobre você, tão próximo que quase te faz queimar, e você se pergunta se ele se sente da mesma forma, como se estivesse se perdendo dentro de si mesmo. Mas você não lhe faz essa pergunta, oh não, você só o observa se posicionar, apoiado em um dos braços, a outra segurando o próprio pênis, e seu peito se enche da típica expectativa, a apreensão de que algo será invadido — pode doer ou pode nem sentir, você nunca sabe até o momento que vem. Seus olhos se fecham, e então—  

 

Bokuto lhe beija.

 

Não doeu. Foi como uma invasão, sim, mas não doeu e você geme em meio ao beijo, e é tão mais difícil de se respirar. Essa ida e vinda — a repetição, o ritmo — porque tudo isso soa como uma música? Você lembra de quando tocava violino, meu querido? Seu braço ia e vinha em um determinado compasso, sem nunca falhar, a melodia se repetindo e se repetindo e se quebrando de maneira bonita, ordenada, polida. Não havia falha. A música não podia ser caótica. 

 

Ninguém te dissera, quando criança, que sexo era como uma música quebrada.

E tão bonita quanto uma música inteira.

 

Porque ele te fode — vamos usar as palavras certas — e ele te fode com a saudade e fúria de um namorado magoado e abandonado por dez anos. Porque ele te beija e você o beija e há confusão em todo lugar, saliva e sêmen, e seus dedos se entranham por entre os cabelos de Bokuto e descem até as costas, onde fazem marcas com suas unhas, marcas fundas que ele não se importa, enquanto os lábios e dentes dele também deixam marcas em seu pescoço, marcas vermelhas e arroxeadas, vestígios de uma noite que você não sabe se deveria acontecer. 

 

Quando criança e alguém te disse que as pessoas  _ transavam _ , você ficou com nojo. Porque envolvia, ew, corpos colados demais, fluidos demais, lugares molhados e sujos e pensamentos pervertidos de pior espécie, embaraçadores demais para se confessar até mesmo aos terapeutas — como podia alguém gostar disso? Mas é engraçado como não pareceu tão nojento quando você fez com Bokuto pela primeira vez, ainda que tudo tenha soado como uma experiência de tragicomédia, e agora quando vocês estavam tão unidos e escorregadios, ainda assim parecia quase  _ sublime _ . 

 

Tudo que era Akaashi se esvaiu naquele momento.

 

Primeiro foi ele, energético demais, impulsivo demais, quase que perdendo o controle e você quase riu porque ele murmurou baixinho que  _ eu tentei me segurar _ , como se estivesse à espera da permissão que você esqueceu de conceder, como quem pede desculpas, e então foi você, êxtase e umidade, agonia crescente e então súbito alívio —  _ finalmente _ . Bokuto suspira, respiração voltando aos eixos lentamente, o corpo sobre o seu, pesado e denso. 

 

— Você quer que eu saia de cima de você? — ele pergunta, e você lhe envolve em um abraço, beijando-lhe a testa com ternura.

 

— Não — há certeza em sua voz e também a doce afeição — é bom ter você assim.

 

Ele sorri, se aninhando, e vocês se acomodam mais confortavelmente, corpos juntos, corpos pesados e exaustos, corpos úmidos e você sente-se tão, tão relaxado, o efeito de adrenalina e dopamina e sabe-se quais lá hormônios entram em ação ainda fazendo efeito. Ainda se pode ouvir o sangue zumbir em seus ouvidos e o cansaço a fazer quase adormecer seus braços, mas você encontra energias para observar Bokuto, imaginando como tivera tanta  _ sorte _ . Você não merecia isso, não quando o tinha abandonado por medo e covardia. 

 

Mas por quanto tempo você irá se culpar, meu querido?

 

E então você não consegue se conter, respiração difícil e nariz vermelho, lágrimas brotando nos cantos, e o modo como você chora é silencioso, sempre foi, mas Bokuto não tem como não perceber, não quando ele está tão perto, os olhos fixos em ti. E é terrível, porque você nunca chora na frente de ninguém, mas a sua máscara se partiu há muito tempo e tudo o quê você quer agora é que alguém lhe diga que vai ficar tudo bem,  _ vai ficar tudo bem _ , uma voz, um abraço, uma mão que lhe seja estendida.

 

— Eu fiz algo? — Bokuto pergunta, a expressão preocupada, os dedos cuidadosamente ajeitando uma mecha do seu cabelo. Você funga, lágrimas ainda a rolar, e Bokuto simplesmente as seca com os dedos com tanta gentileza, o quê te faz chorar ainda mais, ainda que nos seus lábios um sorriso honesto se forme.

 

— Não — você responde, por fim, um pouco quebrado, mas não menos incerto — é só… tudo. A gente. Você… o que nós somos agora?

 

Bokuto dá de ombros, ainda secando as suas lágrimas, e isso é tão esquisito, quase como um deslocamento no qual vocês assumiram papéis opostos. Bokuto sempre tinha sido o mais emocional, mais propenso ao riso e também ao choro e às crises de raiva, o capitão cujo humor oscilava entre picos e quedas — e você era a depressão serena. Não apenas como a doença, mas também na geologia. Depressões são os lugares planos, desgastados pelo tempo e pelo que quer que aconteça pelas mãos da natureza, cujas irregularidades tendem para baixo, crateras e inclinações, e era você, sempre foi, o lugar onde não há variações súbitas, não há colunas, não há quedas.

 

Mas isso se revelou ser uma mentira, não foi?

No fundo, meu bem, você teve seus picos e suas quedas e seus momentos de sorrisos arreganhados como o gato de Cheshire e depois os momentos no qual mesmo o fundo do poço tinha os seus porões, lugares onde você fez o seu lar. Foram estes todos maus momentos porque não há diferença entre o inferno e o paraíso quando você simplesmente se sente mal em ambos. No fim, todos são infernos e você é apenas a presa de uma armadilha.

 

Agora ele está ali a te consolar, secando suas lágrimas e tendo que pensar na resposta para uma pergunta impossível, olhos a te mirarem por um tempo. 

 

— Eu não sei — ele admite com sinceridade, e lhe abraça ao fim — mas está tudo bem. Só por essa noite… a gente não precisa pensar sobre isso agora.

 

— Ou daqui a dez anos — você brinca, e Bokuto ri também.

 

Como não rir? É como uma piada ruim, mas horrivelmente apropriada.

 

— Ou daqui a dez anos. Mas eu espero que não — ele concorda, e é difícil prestar atenção quando ele sorri porque é tão radiante. Todo feito de luz, e você se pergunta se, na verdade, subestimou Bokuto por todo esse tempo, pensando nele como numa pessoa simples e fácil de ser entendida, como se todas as coisas boas e felizes tivessem a profundidade de uma piscina infantil. — eu odiaria perder tanto tempo de novo. Não que os dez anos  _ todos _ tenham sido um inferno, mas… foi realmente ruim por um tempo.

 

— Não posso discordar — você diz, baixinho, pensando nos meses posteriores ao bendito dia da formatura. O quanto lhe custou para você se recompor, o quanto foi difícil descobrir uma rota de saída, o medo diário de ter uma recaída a cada virar de esquina, a cada anoitecer, a cada mínima oscilação de humor.

 

— Só… não sei — Bokuto é tão terno quando fala contigo depois do sexo, tão mais brando do que aquela bolinha de energia que corria pelas quadras e te devorava no vestiário depois das práticas, como se você tivesse sugado todas as energias dele — nós podemos pensar sobre isso depois. Mas… só fique um pouco. Para pensarmos a respeito. Nos dê uma chance.

 

É um pedido.

Não se nega o pedido de um senhor.

 

Você pensa em mentir. Em dizer que  _ sim _ e ir embora assim que amanhecer, arrumando suas roupas e pegando o primeiro trem liberado. Em dizer que  _ sim  _ e ir embora para nunca mais voltar, promessa quebrada e uma nova decepção no pacote. Ou em simplesmente dizer que  _ não _ , porque não, você não pode garantir que vai conseguir. Como Bokuto conseguia confiar em você depois de tudo aquilo, como podia ele ainda acreditar tanto quando você não fizera nada para reparar a confiança quebrada? Você não fizera nada para merecer a bondade que Bokuto lhe dispensava e agora a culpa voltava a se acumular nas profundezas de seu espírito, como um demônio que acorda e ronrona.

 

— Bokuto… 

 

— Koutarou.

 

Você pisca os olhos.

 

— Eu te chamei de Keiji a noite inteira — ele diz docemente — chame-me de Koutarou. É esquisito alguém te chamar pelo sobrenome depois que você transa com ela. E… pelo amor de Deus, é  _ você _ . Você já fez isso antes.

 

É difícil, não é? Lutar contra esse demônio, lutar contra todos os demônios que moram dentro de ti, lutar contra a própria crença de que você não merece todas as coisas boas. Você foi embora uma vez, porém, e não precisa ir embora. E não se recusa o pedido de um rei, não quando você já o desapontou uma vez. Então é com dificuldade que você responde.

 

—  _ Koutarou _ — é difícil e dói e dói e dói, meu Deus, e você sabe que dói porque há sinceridade em cada uma de suas palavras, coisas que nunca foram ditas antes, não de verdade — tudo bem. Eu… me desculpa. Me desculpa pela noite de formatura. E pelo depois. Sabe — o discurso era mais bonito na sua cabeça quando você o repassava cinco, seis, oito anos atrás, mas não importava mais. Tanta coisa já tinha se quebrado, restava a ti a responsabilidade de consertar as coisas — eu nunca quis te magoar.

 

— Eu sei que não — Bokuto sorri — eu deveria ter te arrastado de sua casa mais cedo. Sabe, alguns anos atrás. Meio que vacilei nisso. Desculpa — e você se surpreende porque nunca pensou em como isso provavelmente fazia Bokuto se sentir culpado, em como ele deve ter se martirizado por tantos anos simplesmente porque ele nunca tinha ido atrás. Mas como ousaria você culpá-lo?, quando o desapontamento tinha sido tão cortante? Você nunca cogitou sentir raiva dele por isso e enquanto você se afundava no seu erro, Bokuto se afundava na culpa por não ter tentado remediar a situação — quer dizer, eu até mandei algumas mensagens no começo, mas… não foi o bastante. Eu devia ter dado um tempo e tentado depois. E não tentei depois.

 

Você o observa, e sua expressão é quase solene, olhos que brilham, sensação de estar em sonho outra vez. Não é real, é? Porque em dez anos muitas coisas aconteceram — faculdade e emprego, outro emprego e promoção, terapia e internação, copos contra a parede e gatilhos acionados, ex-namorados de vida útil curta e dor de cabeça longa — e aqui estão vocês, um de frente ao outro, imaginando se ainda é tempo. Se ainda dá. Se vocês não gastaram tempo demais acumulando culpa e mágoa e tantas coisas e, no final, foi inútil.

 

Porque você fugiu de Bokuto, meu querido, com medo e

ele não foi atrás de ti, buscar seu corpo e sua sanidade, porque estava com ainda mais medo.

 

Eram garotos, quem há de culpar? Eram garotos tentando se descobrir, garotos que não podiam chegar em casa e apresentar um ao outro como namorado, então de quê adiantaria seguir em frente? E Bokuto beijou sua mão quando você a deslizou sobre o rosto dele, tocando em sua face, apreciando a textura de sua pele. Ele fazia isso quando vocês tinham dezesseis anos, mesmo quando vocês apenas dormiam lado a lado, beijar sua mão e seus dedos em um ato de adoração, algo que lhe sempre fez se sentir sem graça, mas nunca quis que ele deixasse de fazer — porque ele ficava bonito te beijando e porque era bom se sentir amado dessa forma por Bokuto. 

 

Há quanto tempo você não se sentia dessa forma?

Vale a pena tentar hoje?

 

— Aqui está quentinho — Bokuto murmurou, meio que sonolento — mas na cama tem mais espaço. 

 

— De fato — você concordou, brincando com os cabelos dele, movimentos lentos e suaves — e não temos mais idade para dormir em sofás. Ainda mais sendo nós dois aqui. Você vai quebrar a minha coluna desse jeito.

 

— Você disse que estava confortável! — ele exclamou, franzindo as sobrancelhas indignado, já se erguendo, mas você o retém, segurando seus braços antes que ele saia do sofá, e você acaba se sentando.

 

— E eu  _ estou _ — sua cabeça está apoiada sobre o ombro de Bokuto, as mãos envolvendo o braço dele, expressão suave — você pode quebrar meus ossos, mas continua confortável. Como o poema de Bukowski.

 

Bokuto piscou os olhos, franzindo o cenho, como se não entendesse a referência. De fato, poesia nunca tinha sido o terreno de Bokuto, que preferia outros tipos de literatura, mas você sabia que ele conhecia o nome. Vocês já tinham lido alguns poemas na época do ensino médio quando passaram uma tarde chuvosa presos numa livraria — e foi um dos três lugares públicos que vocês tiveram certa coragem de se tocarem não como amigos, mas como amantes, com as mãos entrelaçados e abraços e beijos furtivos.

 

— Você lembra — sua voz é sussurro, e Bokuto lhe ouve — nós lemos ele um dia. O amor quebra meus ossos. E eu rio. Você riu dessa parte, lembra?

 

Ele lembra.

 

(e você nem percebe, meu querido

mas as suas palavras soaram como uma doce confissão)

 

— Está tarde — Bokuto murmurou, se erguendo e lhe puxando junto — vamos. Amanhã a gente pensa no resto.

 

Você concorda.

 

Os passos que te levam até o quarto de Bokuto são suaves, e é agradável quando você se larga sobre a cama dele, sendo acompanhado por ele, coberta fofa e travesseiros confortáveis. Vocês ainda estão com as camisas abertas e as gravatas frouxas, mas quem se importa? Seus olhos fitam o teto, e ele se aninha junto à ti, fazendo a mesma coisa. É como se não tivesse passado tempo algum. E mesmo assim é como se vocês estivessem separados há mais de um século.

 

— Sabe… eu realmente te amo — Bokuto disse, subitamente, sinceramente, e você não tem coragem de se virar para ele para saber se ele está te observando ou não. Você não sabe. Você não quer saber. Você se sente queimando, de toda forma, e parece que não há resposta certa.

 

Todos os caminhos te levarão ao desastre.

Mas, meu bem:

você não tem mais dezessete anos.

 

Mesmo assim seus lábios se emudecem, covardes.

 

Covarde.

É isso que você pensa de si?

 

Ele se levanta, e remove a camisa e a gravata, jogando ambos no chão de todo jeito. gestos lentos e melancólicos. Você o observa então, a cabeça apoiada sobre os braços, o sorriso se desenhando em seus lábios. É triste, o sorriso, mas é bonito, o tipo de sorriso de adoração, algo que você direcionava ao Bokuto e mais ninguém. Ele se vira, lhe surpreendendo, e sorri também, e te faz remover a camisa e vocês dois mexem nas cobertas, se enfiando por baixo delas, nus e aquecidos, rostos se encarando em silêncio. 

 

É o fim de um dia. 

 

— Boa noite, Keiji — ele sussurra, fechando os olhos, e você pára. 

 

Não. Não ainda. Só-

só cinco minutos.

 

— Koutarou.

 

Ele reabre os olhos, brilhantes e intensos, tão intensos, te fazendo pensar nos olhos de uma coruja — o simbolismo do time, por algum motivo, sempre soou tão apropriado. Você estende sua mão, segurando a dele, e as palavras se organizaram muito, muito lentamente. Você sempre foi tão bom em oratória, então não há por que falhar agora, certo?

 

— Hm- obrigado. — ele pisca os olhos, confuso — por ter me convidado para vir jantar aqui. Por ter achado que valia a pena. Obrigado.

 

— Eu só estava com saudades.

 

— Eu sei — e você quase ri porque ele não  _ entende _ , ele não consegue entender porque isso foi tão precioso. Porque, para ele, ir atrás era uma escolha óbvia a ser feita e quando ele soube que você estava na cidade, querer te ver foi simples. E se você falasse a ele sobre todas as vezes que já passou na cidade sem ele saber, e se você falasse sobre como ele nunca esteve realmente fora do seu alcance e mesmo assim nunca tivera o espírito de ir atrás? E agora, essa pequena atitude —  _ eu sentia sua falta e quis te convidar para um jantar  _ — lhe tinha dado algo que você não sabia muito bem o quê era.

 

Ele te encara, e você prossegue, incerto, porque não sabe como explicar, mas vai tentar, pois é importante, é mais que importante, é tudo no que sua vida se tornou ultimamente. Você precisa que ele entenda esse tipo de coisa e está com medo de deixar para amanhã, de fugir de novo, de simplesmente deslizar para fora da vida porque seria o mais conveniente. 

 

— Eu sei que você só estava com saudades. Eu também estava. De todo modo, é porque… eu não faria, sabe? Mas você era o capitão por um motivo. Você tomava a iniciativa e estava sempre pronto pelos outros. Sempre foi você. — agora, as palavras saem um pouco mais fáceis e você suspira — tudo bem. Eu estou aqui. Você está aqui. Só queria ter sido o quê você merece.

 

— Mas você é.

 

Bokuto está franzindo as sobrancelhas, voz morna.

 

— Sério. Você sempre foi — e é desconcertante a maneira como ele fala, porque a cada palavra que ele diz, é um golpe a mais em sua fortaleza de insegurança e culpa — eu sei que você me ama, Keiji. Eu sei que você foi embora por isso. E eu sei que você voltou por isso. Eu sou muitas coisas, mas não tão tapado. E sei lá, cara. Sabe… você sempre tentou se adaptar ao meu ritmo. Porque eu sempre fui meio… sei lá, essa bolinha de energia e sempre foi você que precisava me conter, descobrir como não me matar com uma bola na cara — e vocês riem porque, de fato, foram muitas as vezes que você contou até dez e respirou fundo — mas eu não fiz a mesma coisa por você. Não o bastante. Eu não te li como você me leu. Se eu tivesse feito… talvez você não teria fugido, sabe? Porque não estaria tão assustado. Porque você estava e não conseguiu me falar e se eu tivesse tido essa preocupação na época, talvez você me falaria. Não sei. Não importa mais. Só preciso que você saiba disso, okay? Que não importa mais. E nós vamos dormir e amanhã você estará aqui, certo?

 

Há uma única resposta certa, e você se demora por alguns segundos antes de dá-la:

 

— Certo.

 

Ele parece aliviado, e se aproxima, aninhando-se junto ao seu corpo, te abraçando.

 

— Então ótimo. Eu aprendi a fazer panquecas excelentes e, honestamente, você estará morto se não experimentar uma delas — e é nesse momento que você decide que ficará, sim, e que experimentará as panquecas e que conseguirá dizer  _ eu também te amo _ em algum momento. Você conseguirá. Temos fé em você.

 

Bokuto fecha os olhos, soltando um suave ronronar, som tranquilo e confortável. Os braços dele são tão quentes, você pensa, e seu corpo está tão exausto, quase que letárgico. É bom, de certa forma, a maneira como um abraço lhe faz se sentir tão amado. Como um jantar lhe faz se sentir agraciado. É estranho também como as coisas acontecem.

 

O jantar.

O sexo com culpa e desejo.

A declaração dele há poucos instantes.

O modo como você disse que poderia ter os ossos quebrados e ainda estar bem.

 

Está tudo bem agora, porém — você se esforça para dormir, se confortando ao ouvir a respiração de Bokuto junto ao seu peito, pensando nisso.  _ Está tudo bem _ . Você poderia fugir, sim, porque nada mudou de dez anos atrás — ainda há amor, ainda há desespero em tê-lo mais próximo, ainda há essa sensação intoxicante de quando ele te beija e te adora, ainda há bochechas coradas quando ele te elogia, ainda há todas essas coisas intensas demais, tudo demais. Mas há outras coisas, e todas elas mudaram.

 

O inferno, você foi e voltou algumas vezes, e a ausência de si mesmo lhe foi a pior parte. E você cresceu. É isso. Todos os caminhos levam ao desastre, sim, mas já não aconteceu? Já não passaram pelo pior? Está tudo bem. Agora,  _ agora _ está tudo bem.

 

Porque você consegue lidar com todas essas coisas.

Akaashi Keiji, 17 anos, vice-capitão do time de vôlei, não conseguia. Akaashi Keiji, 22 anos, estudante de direito, não conseguia.

 

Mas Akaashi Keiji, 27 anos, advogado criminalista, consegue.

 

Está tudo bem.

Seu corpo está tão junto ao Bokuto e você percebe, meu querido, que mais do que lhe fazer considerar que  _ conseguiria _ suportar algo aqui agora e ter a nobreza de ficar, Bokuto lhe fizera se sentir de outra forma. Esse algo impreciso, confuso para definir em palavras, uma miscelânea de sentimentos que não possuem nomes e a resposta para quê você conseguisse dormir essa noite. Mas ela está ali e dança na sua mente antes que você apague de vez.

 

Bem, meu querido, a questão é toda essa:

Bokuto lhe fez se sentir acolhido. Bokuto lhe concedeu o perdão. Bokuto lhe beijou quando você pediu, Bokuto lhe chamou para jantar, Bokuto lhe disse que te amava, Bokuto sorriu e disse boas coisas e lhe fez se sentir amado, agraciado, desejado. Bokuto lhe fez se sentir o melhor homem do mundo.

 

Bokuto lhe fez sentir como se  _ merecesse _ algo bom.

 

E há quanto tempo você não sentia isso? Ainda que estável, ainda que tivesse um emprego que pagava suas contas, ainda que seu apartamento estivesse arrumado, ainda que você não tivesse mais as suas crises? Há quanto tempo, Keiji, você não sentia esse tipo de coisa? Faz quanto tempo que você privou a si mesmo dessa sensação, em um poço de auto-depreciação, acreditando que faria mais bem ao seu melhor amigo se ficasse longe dele? Há quanto tempo, Keiji, você se viciou nas más coisas porque você não merecia as boas? 

 

E agora?

Bem.

 

Você não vai acreditar que  _ merece _ de hoje para amanhã. Você dorme, olhos fechados, ritmo suave, pensando em coisas vagas e indistintas. Você vai demorar um pouco, talvez sua vida inteira, para absorver isso — de que você  _ merece _ as coisas boas —, mas vai tentar e é isso que importa. E Bokuto lhe dirá todos os dias sobre como você é a melhor pessoa da vida dele e você duvidará, mas não importa porque elas lhe farão se sentir agraciado e serão um motivo para você não ir embora, não dessa vez. Ainda que sejam demais, ainda que sejam difíceis, ainda que você encare a si mesmo no espelho e queira sumir, você fica. Você vai ficar. Dessa vez, você simplesmente engole em seco e luta contra si mesmo.

 

Porque agora, meu querido

você se tornou capaz de vencer a si mesmo.


End file.
